1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to distributed computing systems and more specifically to simplifying synchronization of copies of same data used by multiple applications.
2. Related Art
An application generally refers to a software program, which on execution performs a desired set of tasks. In general, the application executes in an operating environment (operating system, device drivers, etc.), which can be shared by other applications as well in the same digital processing system.
Applications often use data during execution. In general, an application contains program logic to process data, which can create additional data. The data thus processed or created, can be maintained internal or external to the digital processing system executing the application.
Multiple applications may need to operate on the same data, for example, created by one of the applications. In such a scenario, at least for applications executing on different digital processing systems, it may be beneficial to maintain multiple copies of the same data to facilitate faster retrieval, fault tolerance, scalability, etc.
Maintaining multiple copies of the same data may require that the data contained in the copies be synchronized, that is changes in data be propagated to all copies.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.